Be mine alone
by Terra thee Terror
Summary: Hatsumi can't find it in her to accept Ryoki's proposal.  A glimmer of doubt ignites into a flame and now she is on the lamb; hiding from the man she tried to love.  Will Shinogu be able to save her? -read me-
1. Part one!

Hatsumi woke up to the sound of a fire crackling, its soft glow the only light in the dark room. She swung her legs off the bed. _Where am I?_ She took a step towards the fire, her memories of the previous night resurfacing.

_I was going to transfer to a far away boarding school. __**Marry me, that's an order. **__The whole family agreed that it would be better if I distanced myself from Tachibana-kun after I refused to marry him. __**I'm sorry. **__There had been someone else on my mind... Shinogu... I realized that he was no longer related to me, but I couldn't help but see him as my brother, though I felt something more._

She continued walking, coming closer to the truth.

_I was over at Shinogu's apartment to say my last goodbyes, because after I left I wouldn't be able to see my family until I graduated. I was hysterically crying when he opened the door. Most of it was a blur. We sat down inside and I had a drink. That's when things got really fuzzy, and I forget the gist of it, but I do remember this... _

_**Hatsumi barely managed to get up from the couch, stumbling a few steps before Shinogu caught her. She kept mumbling something about having to go home and tried to push him away, but Shinogu held her tight as the drugs in her drink were taking affect. Everything slowly grew darker until it was all black for Hatsumi. Her body went limp in his arms.**_

As Hatsumi took another step, she felt a tug at her leg. She looked down terrified to find a heavy chain tied around her ankle, leading all the way back to the bed. "Hello?" She whispered. "Nii-san? Shinogu?" There was a long pause of silence.

There was a rustle of sheets on the canopied sheets. "Shinogu?"

Hatsumi hesitantly walked towards the noise. _I was sleeping with someone? Nonsense... no way!_ She laid her hand on the large figure, feeling sturdy shoulders. The large bed squeaked as she climbed onto it, bending over the figure awkwardly to get a look at the man's face. "Shinogu? Is that you?"

An arm wound itself around her waist and pulled her down. "Good morning my dove." The man said as he flipped Hatsumi onto her back.

"Shinogu!" She squirmed in protest as his face came closer to hers.

"How are you?" He whispered into her ear.

Hatsumi's face flashed bright red and grew quiet.

Shinogu pulled himself away, smirking. "I'll go get you some breakfast Hatsumi." He pulled on a shirt over his bare chest. "You must be hungry." He closed the door behind him, her exit to the outside world; just beyond her reach.

"Nii-san!" She cried, "What's going on?!" She ran towards the door, as far as the chain would allow her. "Why am I chained to a bed?!" She grabbed at the chain, yanking at it, but it was futile. The chain had been properly secured to a sturdy bed that was bolted to the floor and attached to a cuff that fit her ankle perfectly. "Nii-san!" She dropped the cold metal. _I'm scared. I'm truly afraid. What's going on?_

She calmed down, listening to the sound of food sizzling in a skillet. The aroma of eggs, bacon, and butter wafted into the room through the crack under the door.

Looking around, there wasn't much to the room that could be seen in the dim lighting of the fire. The floor covered with soft carpet and tan by the looks of it near the fire. The ceiling was very high up, you could barely see it. It was probably 25-40 feet high. The walls were a dark color, maybe painted grey with black swirls and designs. _Good Lord! I feel like an imprisoned princess! Where am I..?_

Hatsumi curled up as near to the fire as she could get. She didn't feel safe in the dark alone, but at least she was warm.


	2. Part two!

Whoopsie! I forgot my disclaimer in the previous chaptie! . Uh-oh!

Terra: We do not own Hot Gimmick, Hot GimmickS, or any of the character or ideas belonging to them!

Arret: That's right!

There was the soft sound of footsteps, accompanied by the aroma of breakfast. Hatsumi's nose twitched unconsciously as Shinogu settled himself next to her, watching her face as she stirred from her pleasant sleep.

"Hatsumi?" _So this is how she looks when she's asleep._ "I've got your breakfast here for you." He leaned close to her face and brushed the hair from her eyes. _Hatsumi..._ "WAKE UP!" He said playfully, causing the poor brunette to jump up, hitting her head on his chin.

"Shinogu-chan!" Hatsumi yelped. She paused and looked around the room again, making sure it wasn't all a bad dream. Her thoughts were confirmed when she looked into her former brother's dark eyes. He smirked again. Hatsumi shifted herself into a more stable position. "What's going on!?!?!" She burst out, her eyes wide and full of questions.

"Shh... calm down." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Give me a minute and I'll explain everything." He warmly smiled at her.

"Calm down?!" Hatsumi stood up. "Explain?! You drugged me Shinogu!" Shinogu's smile dropped and he stood up slowly, his height dwarfing her. "What am I supposed to think nii-san?"

Shinogu took Hatsumi into an embrace. "Please, don't call me your brother, you know that hurts." He tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I'm here to be you private tutor."

"But!" Hatsumi interjected.

"Shh..." Shinogu put a finger up to her lips. "Listen for just a minute My Beloved." Hatsumi blushed. "You were drugged because the plans weren't final and I acted irrationally. I didn't want you to get hurt." Now they both blushed. "And the reason your chained to a bed is so you don't run away back to Tachibana under any circumstances." He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Wha! I wouldn't..." She looked away from his smoldering stare.

"Hatsumi," He said, burying her head into his broad chest, "You don't understand what he is capable of. When you denied him what he wanted, he wanted it even more. He would do anything to get your love, aside from hurting you directly. He, may have matured, he may seem more like a gentleman, but trust me, he is still Ryoki, and he will do whatever he can to get what he desires. Do you understand?"

Hatsumi nodded. "Uh-huh." She muttered into his chest.

Shinogu separated himself from Hatsumi. "Good."

"B-but... how will he get me?" She stuttered, looking up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Tachibana has become involved with more people than you can imagine in the past few years. Military leaders, mad scientists, powerful leaders, gangs, you name it! He's like the jack of all trades. He can get away with murder if he wants to."

"That's awful! How the heck did he get that powerful!" Hatsumi sat down on a comfy chair. "Will they be okay? Akane? Mom? Dad? Will he go after them?" She placed her forehead in her hands.

"I don't know." Shinogu sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Unless he has reason to believe you have contact with the. Otherwise, threatening them would be pointless."

"Thank you Shinogu!" Hatsumi gave the kind hearted man a big hug. "Now can you untie me?" She looked up at him with big brown eyes.

Shinogu placed his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. Looking in her eyes he said, "Only if you acknowledge that I love you as a lover does." He starred her down, desperately waiting for an answer. "Hatsumi."

With the sudden realization of her feelings for him, Hatsumi was shocked. Words not finding their way to her lips, she looked up at Shinogu like a deer in the headlights, wide-eyed and caught by surprise. Shinogu took his chances and placed his lips upon hers, if only for a moment. _His lips are so soft and warm... WAIT! . I can't be thinking this! I can't!_

"Hatsumi." He repeated.

_But I am..._

"I love you Shinogu... I love you and there's nothing that can stop me!" She declared. "I acknowledge your love and return it!" She pulled him closer, her lips briefly coming into contact with his. She pulled away and looked at him again. "Can you untie me now?"

"Yeah." He said with a pure smile of delight.

Somewhere over the rainbow or wherever Ryoki was...

"Ugh..." Ryoki shuddered, unable to shake a most sickening feeling that over took him. _There is a disturbance in the force..._

Terra: Okay, I'm going to put this straight right now, Ryoki (in my fanfiction) does indeed like star wars. He particularly likes the third, movie, but that's just his preference. Don't worry, there is no proof aside from here that he likes star wars, this is just in my fic right now. I had to! . One of those opportunities I can't pass up!

Arret: Meh... not sure if I should try to lighten the mood a little like I did at the end or not... Please tell me! I hope you'll be getting longer updates from me soon, but I just couldn't continue that scene without feed-back. I've never written lovey dovey stuff, so I want to know what you want to see happen. Should Shinogu call Hatsumi his beloved? Should he be mysterious and intimate? or caring and not so intimate? Without guidance... I fear what may happen... *shiver* Feedback appreciated ^.^ Please and thank you!


	3. Part three!

Times are changing! Have fun reading this next chapter of Be Mine Alone! Probably only one more after this one! u

(I don't own anything but the words)

"DAMN IT ALL!" The old wooden door splintered as black suited figures threw themselves against it. "God, I hope Shinogu is okay."

Blood stained glass was scattered across the floor as the door shattered into tiny splinters.

There was a laugh from Hatsumi who sat on the windowsill, her hand bleeding at her side. "Good luck." She fell backwards into the night.

The three black figures looked at each other. "Daaamnn... Ryoki isn't going to be a happy kitty."

"Shouldn't we follow her?" The shortest one asked.

"Yah... but... she kind of creeps me out..." Another said.

"She said good luck!" The last one shouted.

"I guess you guys are right... but she was cute, in a kind of I can kill you way."

"True! Let's go!"

They looked out the window, "Maybe we should take the stairs..."

_Heh..._ Hatsumi stumbled on the side of the road, _I couldn't have done that three months ago. _She looked down at her arm, the bleeding wasn't so severe now.

Being with someone who supported her really brought out a new side of Hatsumi. An inner strength.

She pulled out some pocket change, seeing a telephone both up ahead.

"Please be enough..." her shaking fingers pushed the numbers. Ring, ring, ring... beep!

"Hello?" A sweetly familiar voice said.

"Shinogu! Don't go back home tonight." A car's headlight's zoomed by.

"Hatsumi? Did something happen? Are you okay?" His voice cracked.

"I'm fine. Ryoki. He wasn't there in person, but I'm sure that's why it happened." The car came to a halt a few hundred feet ahead, its headlights clicked off, leaving Hatsumi in darkness once again.

"Don't worry, Hatsumi, just tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you right now." All Shinogu heard was some muffled sounds. He was unsure of what was happening. "Hatsumi? Are you there?..."

Hatsumi elbowed her attacker in the gut. "SHINOGU!"

Hatsumi blinked. _Huh?_ She was in her room, in her pj's, lying in bed. The same colored walls, same smell, but something was off. Of course.

There wasn't a door.

But, there was a window. Looking off into the distance, her brown eyes reflected the beautiful scenery of gentle streams and moss covered rocks below. Trees blocked the rest of her view, seeming to touch the horizon itself.

Hatsumi giggled to herself, a twenty foot drop, too easy. Ryoki overestimated her fragility and lack of wit. She sat on the windowsill, overlooking the wonderful scene as the sun rose. Though the inside of the room looked like her own, the outside of the building definitely said otherwise. It appeared to be a large house sided with smooth rocks. _Like a giant pebble. _

Hatsumi swung her legs over the edge. Looking back she giggled again. Then there was the click of a door and her eyes widened with shock. She looked back to see part of the wall slide away, revealing a regular, run of the mill door.

She froze, waiting for the plain round handle to turn; to reveal the face on the other side. There was a chipper secretary-like voice that emanated from above the door. "Please behave Miss Narita." The door remained unopened. "You are asked to present yourself in the downstairs dining room for tea with the master." The voice clicked off.

_Really? _She peeked her head out the window again, looking down she noticed a few obscure figures. _Guess _I_ overestimated his idiocy..._ She sighed. There was a dresser filled with her cloths. _He really did go to long length to make this feel like home. _ She dug around, picking out a random t-shirt, nothing special about it and threw some jeans on.

She reached for the handle, hesitating. _What's going to happen down there?_ A growling came from her stomach. _Ugh... I'll have to risk it._

The hallway - like the outside of the mansion - looked nothing like her old apartment had. There were five doors to the left of hers' and five more to the right. A stairwell was at the end of a corridor across from her room.

_How many people live here? _She wondered as she past by more doors, no light or sound coming out of them. _This is ridiculous._

The house was vast to say the least. Luckily the iron stairwell went straight into the dining room where she saw the man she had once let hold her near.

She stood there - not taking the final step - clutching the railing as her used to be lover sipped on a cup of tea, apparently unaware of her presence. Her pulse was pounding.

She closed her eyes, lightheaded and sat down on the stairs. _Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe. _ She let out a long sigh,"Hello Ryoki."

He sat his cup down. "Do you think I wouldn't take pre-cautions to keep you safe after he kidnapped you?" He huffed, "And the first thing you try to do is jump out the window! God DAMNIT Hatsumi! Why the hell have you been hiding with that scumbag! You've set us back three months on our wedding! What do y- " Her glare stopped him. "..."

"Don't get started with me Ryoki." She paced slowly towards him as she spoke, "HE saved me. HE supports me. HE is kind and loving. Shinogu's a better man than you will ever hope to be."

His eyebrows furrowed down and he got all confused lookin', "Did you just sass me?" He turned around hunched a little, his back shaking. Small noises came from him and turned into a rib racking, insane laughter. "You seem to have forgotten your place," He took off his glasses, crushing them in his hand. "Your father works for ME. You are mine," He backed her up against the wall. His hand cupped her cheek, "and mine alone."


End file.
